


Touch Me

by ahgabounce



Category: GOT7, JJ Project
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, bottom jy, i love this concept pls write more juseyo i'll read it i promise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-09-22 10:58:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9604997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahgabounce/pseuds/ahgabounce
Summary: jinyoung fingering himself to the thought of jbyup





	

**Author's Note:**

> sooo i've heard that the jjp smut pool has been dry recently so here i am to save the dayyy
> 
> this is pure filth yay it started out with plot but i don't think i'm going anywhere with the story so i decided to just extract and post the smut HAHA
> 
> it's kinda short but i still hope you enjoy~

Jinyoung had been hard the whole day, his erection pressing against his boxers uncomfortably. When he finally finished running all his errands, he let out a sigh before dragging himself into his room, making sure to lock the door.

 

Jinyoung pressed a palm to his crotch to relieve the pressure building up in his groin area. Deciding it wasn’t enough, he quickly got rid of his shorts, leaving his boxers on as he leaned back against the headboard. He played with his cock over his boxers, pinching the tip lightly and occasionally fondling his balls. He looked down and moaned at the wet spot that had formed on his underwear, sliding his cock into his hand to give it a few rewarding tugs before throwing his head back in pleasure when the wet spot grew bigger. Finally deciding to stop teasing himself, he slid his boxers down to mid-thigh, fingertips pressing at the slit of his cock to collect the precum that had formed, spreading it over his cock to make the slide easier. 

 

“Fuck, Jaebum hyung, fuck-” Jinyoung closed his eyes, imagining it was Jaebum touching him, jerking him off nice and slow, the pressure on his cock just right. He could come from the thought alone, but today he wanted Jaebum to  _ fuck  _ him. He trailed his other hand upwards till it reached his chest, pinching at a nipple playfully until it was hard and perky. Then he did the same to his other nipple, rubbing and teasing it until he was more aroused than he’d ever been. His hand continued its journey upwards to dance over his collarbones where he imagined Jaebum sucking a mark or maybe two into his clavicle, or better, his neck. So everyone would know he belonged to Jaebum. 

 

Letting out a cracked moan at the thought, he decided it was time to stop torturing himself. Jinyoung brought his fingers up to his mouth, nipping and sucking and imagining it was Jaebum’s cock. He’d take him down to the base, moaning around the head where he was sensitive, before pulling off to lap at the slit. Then he’d bob up and down on his cock until Jaebum came, letting him cum down his throat but pulling off halfway through to get some on his face. Jaebum would tell him he was so pretty, with his face decorated with Jaebum’s cum. He would make him clean off the cum then, swiping his fingers over Jinyoung’s face to collect the white substance before asking him to suck it off his fingers. He’d thrust his fingers into Jinyoung’s mouth, groaning at the sight of his plump and cherry red lips wrapped around his knuckles, cheeks hollowed and–

 

“F-uck!” Jinyoung whined when he looked down, he’d come from just that.  _ Oh well.  _ He leaned back to regain his breath, shuddering through his orgasm before stroking his cock to hardness again. He wasn’t going to call it a day until Jaebum  _ fucked  _ him. 

 

“Ahh, okay, I’m good to go–” Jinyoung gasped, letting go of his once again flushed and erect cock, bringing his wet fingers down to circle at his hole.  _ Would Jaebum be a tease, or would he be rough?  _ Either way, Jinyoung would like it. Jinyoung let out a breath as he pushed a finger in, getting used to the feeling before thrusting it in and out slowly. This was his first time, and he didn’t want to hurt himself.  _ Would Jaebum be gentle if he knew it was my first time?  _ Jinyoung wondered to himself before adding another finger. 

 

“Shit, feels so good, Jaebum, yes, more–” Jinyoung cried out, eyes snapping open at the sensation of two fingers inside him.  _ Can I fit another? I bet Jaebum hyung’s bigger than this.. _ He took a deep breath before pressing a third finger into his puckered hole, throwing his head back at the feeling. 

 

“Fu-ck! Shit, Jaebum hyung, you’re so big, fuck yes..” He slowed his movements, trying to thrust his fingers deeper into himself instead of faster to locate his prostate. He curled his fingers, changing the angle of his thrusts slightly, body convulsing at the action. “Fuck, right there, hyung, yes!” Jinyoung rocked his hips down on his fingers, trying to find that spot again. Wrapping his other hand around his cock, he quickly jerked himself off, pressing harshly into the slit with his thumb like he imagined Jaebum would.  _ He’s such a tease.  _

 

“Fuck-” Jinyoung bucked his hips up into his fist as his fingers brushed against his prostate again, cum splattering across his chest. 

 

“Shit, hyung, you were so good..” Jinyoung breathed, fingers trailing up his torso to collect his cum. He pushed his fingers into his abused hole again, imagining it was Jaebum fingering him to keep his cum inside. 

 

Sleep soon washed over him and Jinyoung dozed off quickly, unaware of the presence outside his door. 

**Author's Note:**

> leave a kudos if you liked~
> 
> my twitter's @ahgabounce for occasional tweetfics/ stuff i may not post on here!
> 
> -Joy


End file.
